The present invention relates in general to infrared gas analyzers and more particularly to an improved inlet system for such an analyzer, such inlet system utilizing one or more diffusion membrane stages, preferably combined with one or more compression stages, for greatly increasing the detection sensitivity of the infrared detector as regards certain trace quantities of materials of interest.